


the earth and the ocean

by ayykaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaKage Week, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, akakage, kageyama is gay akaashi is a good senpai, me trying to mutli chap help, oiaka bffls, title is inspired by oceans by hillsong woo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Oikawa-san,” Akaashi sighed, “I’m not looking for a business partner or anything like you are, I’m just looking for a plain roommate that would help with everything. I didn’t want a 2LDK unit but it was the only thing available and close to the university.” He gave it one last look before attempting to shrug his friend off to reach for something in his small sling bag. “Now, please move over so I can get my tape.” </p>
</blockquote>In which Akaashi needs a roommate for his apartment, Oikawa is a great best friend, and Kageyama is pure.
            </blockquote>





	the earth and the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO IM TRYING TO MAKE A MULTI CHAP FIC BUT UM YES LETS SEE HOW IT GOES  
> updates will not be consistent but i will try bcs this is just gonna be a small fic  
> also, this is inspired by the fact i just started college aaah _screms inside_!!! and that my friends need roommates and im using them for plot ah yes HAHAHA
> 
> anyway, please enjoy!!! <3 anD HAPPY AKAKAGE WEEK!!! 
> 
> (this is an entry for day 6: future but it's going to branch out later on to the theme of day 1 (which is friends to lovers) and maybe day 2 as well (fighting/conflict) hehehe!!)

The cart was cramped as usual, but that did nothing to disturb Akaashi’s position on his tight seat.

His backside was a bit too squished for his liking, with it not even touching the tiny backrest, and his feet were clearly being stepped on every now and then but he decided to not comment due to its normalcy. White earphones sat snugly in his ears, his phone in hand as he listened to the music from it that somewhat blocked the sound of that lady who was loudly chattering with her friend. At the same time, he was reading his reference material for the day’s quiz on said phone, not at all disturbed by the random leaning of the people hovering above him and beside him.

Another normal day, he supposed.

Well, normal aside from the folded piece of paper hidden between his phone and its jelly casing.

 

* * *

 

University was a big place.

Thinking about it, a university was meant to simulate most of life’s social interactions while still keeping a student-based environment. It was a place where students can experience the feeling of being a contributing member to society, without too much stress placed on their shoulders.

As such a place is meant to simulate the world beyond the gates, students are thus given free reign of almost everything. There are rules enforced, but they weren’t too tight for everyone and everyone worked with it.

In Akaashi’s university, there were three big gates as said university took up one whole side of a main road, and the surrounding roads due to its rectangular plot. There was a gate at the start of the road, middle and end of it. At each gate was a big bulletin board where student organizations were to post announcements and recruitment posters, and for students with any small-time business or projects to advertise. Many say the bulletin boards were useless, but many students who posted for their businesses say that the bulletin board helps a lot in advertising and gaining an audience.

Which is exactly why Akaashi was standing in front of the first bulletin board, holding a folded piece of paper that was squished between his phone and its case earlier in the day.

“C’mon, Keiji-kun,” a smooth voice came from behind him as he felt an arm drape over his shoulders. “Just post the thing already, standing here and staring won’t benefit you at all.”

Akaashi moved his neck to the side before looking to his side, stone emerald eyes meeting chocolate brown ones. He held his stare for a few seconds before sighing and turning to look back at the board. “I’m just thinking, Oikawa-san. Please let me think for a bit more.”

Oikawa pouted at this, and wrapped another arm around his neck and whined loudly. “C’moooooon, Keiji-kun! Thinking is _all_ you do! Why not act once in a while?”

“I don’t fancy being someone like you who acts more than he thinks, Oikawa-san, I’m taking great precaution.”

Oikawa froze at the comment and pouted. “Just hurry up with your thinking, pretty boy. The next bus comes in like, ten or twenty minutes.”

Akaashi gave a small nod as he looked down at the paper in his hands. He unfolded it, and skimmed over the words printed on it.

**[LOOKING FOR ROOMATE]**

I currently live alone in a 2LDK on the same road as our university and am looking for someone to shoulder the expenses with. Rent is non-negotiable unless something happened.

I am a photography student, and not very messy. Please contact me through the email provided below if interested.

“Y’know, Keiji-kun, you’re not very good at advertising.” Oikawa commented from his shoulders.

Akaashi raised a brow. “What exactly is the right way to advertise if not being direct about it?”

“Well first, you just printed some black text on a white paper that you folded! That’s not very professional!” Oikawa exclaimed, huffing. “Not to mention, your words may be direct but they lack impact! Business partners look for something to be desired, but now you’ve left them with nothing!”

“Oikawa-san,” Akaashi sighed, “I’m not looking for a business partner or anything like you are, I’m just looking for a plain roommate that would help with everything. I didn’t want a 2LDK unit but it was the only thing available and close to the university.” He gave it one last look before attempting to shrug his friend off to reach for something in his small sling bag. “Now, please move over so I can get my tape.”

Oikawa huffed again, but moved away anyway. He watched as Akaashi took out a small roll of tape and slid the glass covering of the bulletin board so he could post on it. He ripped out four pieces of tape and positioned his poster beside Oikawa’s **[BUSINESS STUDENT LOOKING FOR SCIENCE MAJOR FOR A PROJECT!!]** poster. Once he secured his poster, he closed the glass covering and took a few steps back. He took a moment to see if his poster was in a prime place, and if it was being covered by other posted. Once he made sure it was in a good place, Akaashi turned around and looked back at his friend.

“You not gonna place on the other bulletin boards?” Oikawa asked.

Akaashi shook his head. “It’s fine. I don’t want to have too many people coming in my inbox or anything. One is good.”

Oikawa scoffed. “You’re pretty confident about this aren’t you, Keiji-kun?”

“I’m not confident, I’m being realistic. Besides, I’m not in a rush anyway, and this gate has the most people coming in with how it’s the nearest to the bus station.”

Oikawa gave his stoic friend a look, and sighed. Really, his friend was a bit too uptight sometimes.

Akaashi raised a brow, but didn’t comment.

\--

Akaashi left his poster hanging for around a week before checking on it again. Freshmen just came in when he posted that poster, so he knew it would be some time before anyone could possibly send him an email, or take the poster for themselves.

When he came to check up on his poster, he saw that there were no changes and it remained stuck on its place, but he did notice how someone took a piece of the loose paper from Oikawa’s poster, meaning that someone was _finally_ interested.

He shrugged and thought to himself, _I can wait another week, I guess,_ before getting his phone and sending his friend a message. Just a few seconds after he sent his message, his phone vibrated violently with an incoming call. He jerked in  shock, but then calmed down just as fast and answered the phone, putting it slightly away from his ear. “Yes, Oika—“

**_“IS IT TRUE, KEIJI-KUN? DID SOMEONE ACTUALLY—“_ **

“Yes, it is, Oikawa-san,” he cut him off before he could get any louder, “If you want proof, just come here and look at it yourself. Or I can take a picture of it for you.”

**_“That’s would be lovely! Please do! AAAAAH, see! Waiting is key! And so is a pretty poster with pretty words! That’s what I call advertising, Keiji-kun!”_ **

“Yes indeed, that’s advertising. Please put the call down now so I can take your picture for you.”

**_“Oh, my picture? But I’m in class right now, so you’ll have to wait Kei—“_ **

Akaashi promptly ended the call and took a few breaths. Oikawa was a great friend, really, but sometimes he reminded him so much of his former captain that he couldn’t help but feel just as tired (but not unhappy, never; he may be tired, but he’s really fond of his friends, just not when they’re pushing him to the edge half the time).

He switched to his camera app and focused on the poster for a few seconds, before taking three shots in succession. He looked over his shots, checking if they were clear enough to be read, even with the smallest details. When he deemed them clear enough, he switched over to his messaging app, sent the pictures to Oikawa, and closed said app while ignoring the onslaught of stickers and exclamation points from said male.

Realizing that he still had a lot of time to spare, he decided to wait by the bulletin board for the same bus he took last week with Oikawa going to their favorite town. He sat down on the bench, took out his earphones and connected them to his phone before placing them in his ears and playing his music.

As he waited, he failed to notice the familiar face passing just behind him, and stopping to face the bulletin board.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after going home, Akaashi blinked in surprise at the six emails in his inbox, all from the same sender with the same subject.

He clicked at the most recent email—the sixth one—and waited for it to load completely. When it did, he tied a portion of his hair into a pigtail and settled his glasses on his nose.

**TO: Akaashi Keiji**

**FRM: Kageyama Tobio**

**SUBJECT: ROOMMATES**

**MSG:**

Hello senpai!!!! My name is Kageyama Tobio! I am a freshman taking sports psychology in our university! I don’t know if you remember me, but I was Karasuno’s setter along with Hinata Shouyo. I saw your poster about needing a roommate and I am interested. My parents are willing to pay whatever the rent is as long as I live near the school now. I’m wondering why you got a 2LDK though if you were alone? Also how much is rent? And what is your course? Will I do chores? That’s okay if I do, I can do chores!!!! Thank you for this opportunity!! Please tell me if you will accept me or not!!

Akaashi blinked, then closed the message. He then checked the other five, and upon seeing that each message was exactly the same, he let out a sigh.

At first, he knew the name rang bells in his mind, but he couldn’t put a face to the name just yet. He racked his memory for Karasuno’s members, and distinctly remembered that they had two setters—one was calm, serene and full of warmth, while the other he remembered was quiet, a bit rash on his teammates—except the upperclassmen—and awkward, but skilled and a bit childish if he were to be honest.

Immediately, his mind conjured the image of Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo, the freak duo with their freak quick who came late to camp, and he felt his shoulders relax a bit at the idea of his roommate at least being someone he knew beforehand. As much as he wanted a roommate, it was still better to room with someone he had at least some relationship with.

He stretched a little, before forming a reply in his mind then typing it out. His reply was more concise that Kageyama’s message, but a part of Akaashi hoped that Kageyama think of him as someone too uptight with his message.

A small smile settled on Akaashi’s lips as he finished his reply. He clicked the send button once he was done, and reached for the hot chocolate for a drink. He took slow gulps of the slowly warming drink, slowly letting memories of high school fill his mind. He focused on Kageyama though, based on the matches he watched of him, the information from Bokuto, and memories from the training camp.

_‘I need to be a proper senpai and roommate to him,’_ He thought as he drank, keeping his eyes on his reply message, _‘So I might as well start with trying to remember him clearly at least.’_

**TO: Kageyama Tobio**

**FRM: Akaashi Keiji**

**SUBJECT: Re: ROOMMATES**

**MSG:**

Hello, Kageyama-kun. I’m glad you’re interested in my apartment. You’re the only one interested in it, so the spot is yours. Please come to the address provided below next Friday if you want to see the unit first, or come visit me any day at the third floor library between 11 am to 3 pm if you want to talk ASAP. I’ll answer all your questions when we meet.

Regards, Akaashi Keiji.

Akaashi smiled against his mug. Maybe he was just a _little_ bit excited.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama was a stranger to libraries.

Well, he was a stranger already to the university, and being in a library with five floors was enough to make him feel even more out of place, if that were possible. (It was, he was feeling it and it _sucked hell_.)

But he couldn’t help but feel excited as well, seeing as he could possibly live with the upperclassman he used to admire in high school. They didn’t really interact much save for the training camp, and even then not much was said between them. He asked the older for tips in setting, and with dealing with the team—seeing as how Fukurodani’s former ace was an older and bigger version of Hinata, really—and he took those advices to heart. It wasn’t much really, now that he thought about it, but Kageyama still felt great all the same, which fueled the tiny seed of excitement in him.

He sat stiffly on a wooden chair, using great force to carry it with his bottom on it as to not scrape it against the ground. Once he was seated as comfortably as he could, he glanced at his watch for the time: **_10:25AM_**. He then took out his notebook and pen, along with his phone and began to read the power point presentation shared within his class’ online group. Every now and then, he would pause to write important notes in his notebook, and check the time.

It didn’t really settle in him that he seemed a bit too eager to meet his upperclassman, considering he came a bit too early for Akaashi’s shift, but oh well.

He invested himself in his studies, and constantly checking the time as he did so. Once he was almost done with his note taking, he stopped taking check of the time, focusing more on his studies entirely. He was so invested in it that he failed to hear the sliding doors open, the sounds of students coming in for lunch studying, and the changing of librarians on duty.

It wasn’t until he felt the chair beside him be pulled away from the table, and instead have someone sit on said chair and come close to the table, did he finally remember to check the time: **_12:30NN_**.

Kageyama jotted down the remaining notes in a few seconds, before keeping his phone and his writing materials in his bag. He stood up to go the librarian desks, abruptly sending the chair tumbling back.

The chair would’ve made a loud, resounding sound once it hit the ground, but when he turned to catch it, he saw an outstretched leg already stuck below the chair.

“Shit,” he whispered, “Thank god it didn’t hit the floor.” He looked at the leg clad in skinny jeans, slowly trailing his eyes from there going up. From jeans, his eyes saw there was a dark blue shirt under the two ID straps—one held the student ID, and the other, the librarian ID—and once he arrived at the head, he blinked.

Messy, black hair tied in a tiny, low ponytail and amused, dark green eyes met his ocean blue ones. A small smirk settled on the man’s face, and it seemed to make the little necklace on his neck shine a little more.

Something about the man seemed familiar to Kageyama, but he couldn’t place his finger on _what_.

Then, the man spoke.

“It’s been a while, Kageyama-kun.”

He blinked.

“Akaashi-san?!”

\--

Akaashi was surprised that Kageyama would come the day after he sent the email. He expected, that since he was a freshman, he would take to studying first and getting to know the school before even bothering to meet with him.

Then again, if he thought back, he was always someone who wanted things done quickly and efficiently as much as possible—like him—so he shouldn’t have been surprised.

He came to the library for shift a bit later than he would’ve liked, but he guessed it was a good thing after all, since he saw his potential roommate immediately. He switched with Iwaizumi and took his librarian ID, and decided to place some of the books back in their proper shelves while his underclassman was obviously studying hard.

It took him a while to put all the books back—seriously, why can’t people just put them back jesus Christ—and when he did, he noticed that he finished just on time. Kageyama seemed to be almost done based on his phone, and so he decided to take that chance to sit beside him and try and start a conversation.

But he wasn’t noticed.

Akaashi blinked. A part of him wanted to get his attention right now but the bigger part of him told him to just wait for him since it didn't seem like it would take too long.

He swallowed the urge to wave his hand in front of the younger male, and waited. Silently, he watched him read the power point slides on his phone for a few seconds, before writing down important key words and summaries of the current slide. He couldn't help but think that even if Kageyama was known for being a volleyball idiot, he did have some good study habits based on his current task--grade wise, however, Akaashi couldn't say anything yet.

After a few minutes, Kagayema sighed and locked his phone before keeping it along with his writing materials. Before Akaashi could give his greetings, the younger male stood up abruptly, sending his chair flying backwards.

Not wanting to attract any possible attention with the sound of a fallen chair, Akaashi's leg immediately shot out and cushioned the fall of the chair. He bit back a wince--there was probably going to be a chair-leg shaped bruise on his leg later tonight.

He heard Kageyama whisper a curse, and raised a brow. Well, it seemed that he was still as one-track minded as he was before.

Somehow, that thought made him smirk, and finally call him out. “It’s been a while, Kageyama-kun.”

Seeing the recognition suddenly flash through the younger's eyes as he said his name was very, very amusing--but he wouldn't admit that out loud, of course.

"It's nice to know you finally remembered me," he replied with a nod, "But if you would please now, remove the chair you dropped carelessly on my leg? It's a not very good impression to bruise your new roommate already."

Kageyama flinched, a blush settling on his face from something Akaashi could only coin as embarrassment. He might have been too mean just then, but this was really amusing.

"Y-Yes, sorry, senpai," Kageyama muttered, bowing low before lifiting the quite heavy chair back to its upright position.

Akaashi, with his leg now free, stretched a bit to gain feeling back on the possibly bruised area. He then gestured to the seat where Kageyama was and said, "I didn' t expect you to be here so fast, why not sit first so we can talk." Then he paused. "Unless of course, you have some classes, then we can just talk later."

Kageyama shook his head. "I'm done for the day, so I can stay," he said as he sat down, "And you, senpai?"

"My next class is at 3:30, so I'll be fine." He shrugged. "Now, on to business." Akaashi took out his phone, opened the note-taking app, and took out its stylus.

"Yes, senpai!" Akaashi flinched a bit at the sudden loudness of the male beside him. "My name is Kageyama Tobio, and I'm taking sports psychology! I would like to room with you because I live quite far from university, and my parents find it worth it to live near school so I can learn to be independent as well as--"

Akaashi cut off the younger with a hand on his shoulder. Kageyama blinked, mouth still half open. "Kageyama-kun," he began slowly, "Please lower your voice. You're still in a library."

Kageyama flushed again, and visibly deflated into himself. He really wasn't used to small, quiet places like libraries. "Sorry, senpai."

The older male sighed. “Anyway, I got this apartment because it was the only one left cheap, so there’s there.” He shrugged.” Here is the price breakdown and floor layout of the apartment,” he pushed the phone towards the other while he pointed to the respective parts of the page with his stylus, “And here are the amenities of the area if you’re interested, and what networks are strong and bars and restaurants nearby.” With each point he made, Kageyama nodded vigorously, mouth sealed tight as he took in Akaashi’s words.

When Akaashi finished explaining the topic of the apartment, he then clapped his hands together, subtly shocking the younger at the sudden change. “Now, to answer your questions mentioned in the email,” Akaashi ignored the pink hue spreading on the other’s face—probably from embarrassment, he thought—as he spoke, “We will both be doing the chores. No alternating days or anything. We do all that we can, when we can, and hopefully that when we can is ASAP.” He paused. “I’m majoring in photography if you didn’t know yet, and my schedule is pretty lenient on some days, and on others, very hectic. You might have the apartment to yourself more often than not, so please keep it clean if so.”

He pushed the stylus back into his phone, and looked at Kageyama. “I believed I answered your questions. Are there any more?”

Kageyama stared at Akaashi for a while, before biting his lip a and shaking his head. “No, none senpai. Thank you.” He nodded. “I’ll tell my parents about this. When can I move in?”

Akaashi gave a small smile, internally relieved that things were going well. He kept his phone and stared right into the other’s eyes, feeling calm with the thought of ocean waves in mind. He replied, not seeing the slight shifting in the younger’s throat. “You can move in anytime. Tell me when you want to though, and I’ll be there to help you.” His smile grew a bit more as he continued, “This is benefitting us both, after all, and as your upperclassman and roommate, I should be there for you.”

Kageyama silently fisted his pants under the table. “T-Then, senpai, I-I’d like to do it as soon as possible. C-Can I have your number so I can text you?”

Akaashi nodded. “Of course, can I have your phone please?”

If Oikawa were there, Akaashi would probably have seen him with stars in his eyes as he watched what happened. Kageyama flustered up for reasons unknown to Akaashi—but most likely known by Oikawa— and took out his phone, unlocking it clumsily and sliding it across the table towards him. However, Akaashi’s fingers touched slightly Kageyama’s pale skin, which led him to retracting his hand violently and falling backwards with his chair.

The sound resounded in the library, which earned the fallen boy looks of reprimand from the other librarians, amused and annoyed looks from the others studying or reading by the sides, and a look of concern from Akaashi.

“Kageyama-kun,” Akaashi asked, voice something like a whisper and some messy strands falling at the side of his face, “Are you alright?”

Owlishly, Kageyama blinked as a long, pale, hand stretched out before him. Like earlier, he connected it from his face to Akaashi’s upper body, and looked away. He felt his ears redden at his predicament as he reached out for the outstretched arm.

“I’m fine, senpai, thanks.” He replied, although it came out more as a murmur.

Akaashi, to Kageyama’s shock, was quite strong as he lifted him up with one arm. Once he was up, Akaashi set up the chair upright, and dusted his hands on his pants. Kageyama felt something strike inside of him at the action.

“Well, I hope to hear from you soon, yes?” Akaashi said, handing him back his phone.

Kageyama nodded, taking back the phone and letting his hand linger a bit longer, fingers touching the back of the other’s hand slightly. “Yes, senpai,” he nodded.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, when Kageyama rode the bus home, he received a text from a former upperclassman.

> **TO: KAGEYAMA TOBIO**
> 
> **FRM: SUGA-SENPAI**
> 
> **MSG:** So…how’d it go? C:

Kageyama again felt his neck heat up all the way to his cheeks. He replied to the message, and let his thumb hover over the **_send_** button, before erasing the message and typing a new one. He looked it over, and nodded to himself. Yeah, this was good enough, he thought.

Then he pressed send, and felt a surge of embarrassment roll through him right after. He locked the phone and kept it in his pocket, when suddenly, it vibrated with a new message.

He didn’t check the message until later that night due to the embarrassment that still hasn’t left him.

> **TO: SUGA-SENPAI**
> 
> **FRM: KAGEYAMA TOBIO**
> 
> **MSG:** It was good. I hope it’ll all go well. Wish me luck, senpai.

 

> **TO: KAGEYAMA TOBIO**
> 
> **FRM: SUGA-SENPAI**
> 
> **MSG:** Of course I’m wishing you luck, dear Kageyama-kun. You got this C;
> 
>  

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello hi!!! i hope you all enjoyed this!! ill try to upload the next chap within the month but aaaa!! yes thats all wee have a nice day friends and thanks for reading! 
> 
> hmu on tumblr for akakage bcs thats the shit ye @akabanyeh


End file.
